


Miscommunication

by chonicarrington



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Desk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Pregnant Toni Topaz, Smut, choni reunion, post timejump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonicarrington/pseuds/chonicarrington
Summary: "I never let you go, Cher. Not one single day has passed since we broke up that I haven't thought about you. Obviously I screwed up by thinking you didn't want me around, I should've been there for you no matter what. But there's no point in dwelling on that now when I have you here, and you have me.Cheryl Blossom, I never stopped loving you."Choni post time jump angst, make up and office sex
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t proof read and is my first published attempt at smut so please leave me a review :))

"What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see you," 

Toni didn't know what to say, her mind too fogged with memories of her first ever real love, who was currently sitting on a revolving chair in her office, her long pale legs strewn across the oak desk so casually.

-

When Archie returned to Riverdale a few days prior, it goes without saying that the rest of the gang followed quickly after he revealed the truth about what was going on in the small town to them. The dark secrets that had been festering since they graduated, were finally being addressed. But one particular person was missing.

Cheryl.

Toni had gone to see her, at first not knowing where to look. Needless to say, they had lost touch with each other quite some time ago. She'd first gone to Thistle House, only to be told the building had been sold years before to a major property developer, undoubtably Hiram Lodge having some wrongfully willed involvement in that.

Begrudgingly she had gotten back on her bike and returned to Pops, where she'd promised she'd meet with Archie again.

"This might sound crazy, but did you try Thornhill?" The redheads suggestion had been met with a scoff from Veronica, who had argued that there's no way in hell Cheryl would take residence at her former childhood home that she willingly burned to the ground almost ten years prior. 

"Well have any of you even attempted to talk to her in the past five years? Would you know anything?" Toni couldn't hide her annoyance at the situation. 

She and Cheryl had hooked up with each other, and been in contact for two years after Toni left for Highsmith, seeing each other on holidays and whenever else they possibly could. 

Over time Toni had began to realise that it wasn't working for them, and it shattered both their hearts all over again when it had been the pink haired woman who had to be the one to say it this time around. She still loved Cheryl, she never stopped and she knew she most likely never would, but Cheryl knew she was holding Toni back from her full potential and Toni didn't want Cheryl to feel like she was a second option to her.

When she'd pulled up to Thornhill Manor the following afternoon, she found herself hesitating to approach the large, gothic gates. She felt as though Cheryl wanted to be left alone, but God she'd been alone for five whole years since Toni left her again and her nana passed away. Alice Cooper had long since gotten custody of the twins and taken them away, Cheryl insisting that as much as she wanted to be with them, she didn't want this town to ruin their innocence as it had done her and Jason's. 

So Toni let herself in through the grand wooden doors, questioning why Cheryl would leave it unlocked after everything they've been through. The place was unfamiliar, she'd only been here once and it was when Cheryl had decided to throw a pool party on the last day of summer eight years ago, and the mansion was still a shell of the former grand building it had been before.

She found Cheryl in a candle lit room, surrounded by canvas paintings and extravagant crimson floral arrangements. 

She looked barely recognisable as the bombshell she remembered, she was as breathtakingly beautiful as ever. But her makeup-free face and the wallowing sadness in her eyes just made her seem so - different.

The redhead looked as though she'd seen a ghost, pain in her eyes at the sight of her ex lover's bulging stomach, clearly making assumptions in her mind. 

"T-Toni? Wha-?" She wanted to respond, she really did. She wanted to reach out and take her favourite person into her arms and never let anything hurt her ever again. But she didn't, instead she watched as her beautiful face went through every emotion before landing on the unmistakable image of hurt. 

"It's not what you think, Cheryl. I just came here to check up on you, no ones heard from you in years and our friends are back in town." Her words were almost a whisper, worried that if she spoke any louder then the fragile, unrecognisably introverted woman in front of her would crumble.

"I can fill you in on everything, okay? Please just- just let me help you. Cher-," 

"Don't!" the redhead flinched away from Toni's touch, and it hurt that after all they'd been through, after how hard she had worked to break down Cheryl's walls- that she had built them up even higher now, rejecting any form of communication and comfort from anyone.

It broke Toni's heart, but she didn't want the love of her life to see her cry. So instead of trying anymore, she turned on her heels and wordlessly left the room, biting her lip to keep the tears from spilling as the heavy oak door slammed shut behind her.

She rode her motorcycle back to the apartment she was sharing with Kevin and Fangs, knowing in the back of her mind that she should pull over and wait until the tears stopped clouding her vision to be on the road. She made it in one piece though, immediately heading straight to her bedroom to break down.

The tears fell for what felt like hours before she finally succumbed to a restless sleep, only waking hours later around midnight to Fangs making sure she was still alive at least.

The next couple of days had rolled by without any further interaction with the red haired woman who was on her mind almost every second of the day, and Toni was beginning to completely give up hope that Cheryl would ever want to see her again and let her explain everything. 

So imagine her surprise when she entered her office at Riverdale High, only to see said redhead seductively draped across her desk. 

-

"I'm happy that you've decided to stop being a hermit," She joked. "But why did you come here? I thought you hated me," Toni couldn't help but let her own insecurities slip.

She could tell that Cheryl was putting up a front, her perfectly painted red lips had made a reappearance, and she adorned a perfectly tailored, fuschia pink blazer which hugged her figure flawlessly. To anyone who pretended to care for the redhead, like most people seemed to do in this town, she looked fine. She looked like she was thriving, even. 

Cheryl let out a breathy, sad sigh. "I don't hate you, Toni. I could never hate you," she kept eyes downcast as she spoke, the gesture was a stark contrast to her fierce appearance. 

Toni turned to close the door to her office and dragged one of the student chairs to the opposite of her desk than she usually sat at, seating herself in-front of the redhead. 

For a moment she just watched her, hoping that Cheryl would just come out and say what she wanted to without her having to pry. But the redheaded artist showed no signs of cracking, holding her rigid exterior like a shield to protect herself from having to open up. 

"Cheryl just- tell me what's going on with you- please." Her posture seemed to shrink at Toni's comforting tone, and the social worker could see her ex lovers lip wobble in the slightest under her gaze.

"I was fine Toni! I was doing fucking fine before you showed up three days ago!" Toni's eyes widened in surprise at the redheads sudden outburst, as she watched the woman practically throw herself to her feet and start furiously pacing as she spat out the words.

"Everyone fucking left Toni, and I knew it was gonna happen! I decided I wanted to stay, I wanted to be here to fix everything that my screwed up, diabolical family did! I wanted to make things right!" Toni was shocked at the anger dripping from the woman's tone, every word punctuated with a snarl.

"I did everything I could! I tried soo fucking hard! But I didn't stand a chance against Hiram Lodge. Did you know he tried to have me arrested? After my nana died I just stopped-," her voice broke at the mention of her late nana rose, and Toni felt a pang of overpowering guilt that she hadn't been there for Cheryl to lean on, the old woman was all she had left.

"She died and then I was completely alone! I had no one," she was sobbing angrily now, but Toni knew it was best to let her break down before she tried to talk to her, or else she wouldn't listen.

"I've spent five years living in the place I hate most in this world! The place where I lost everything! The place I burned to the ground after I fucking tried to drown myself!" Toni watched as she bit her lip nervously, still not quite understanding why Cheryl was hurtling all of her pent up anger at her, but she would take it if it made the red head feel better. She would do anything to make Cheryl feel better.

"You never even called! None of you did! I wanted the best for you and I knew you'd thrive at college without me! But I thought we'd be together again when you moved back to Riverdale but you seemed to have just forgotten about me - and I was finally okay with that! Why did you have to bring up all those memories? why did you want to hurt me? You just show up at my house, pregnant, to rub it in my face? Is that it?!" There was less anger in her tone now, instead it had been replaced by raw heartbreak, her choked sobs seemed to be amplifying off the brick walls.

"Cheryl, I'm - I'm so sorry," Toni let the tears spill freely from her eyes, she felt like the worst person in the world right now. 

In truth she had thought the redhead didn't want her around, and now that she recognised the miscommunication error, all she could think about was the girl she loved being so broken and alone for so long- longing for her come back.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me, Cher. I wanted to give you space but I didn't realise that you were suffering. You know I'd never want you to suffer, I hate seeing you hurting," 

"It doesn't matter anymore Toni- you've obviously moved on," she choked, sinking back into the chair, deflated from her outburst.

Toni was confused for a second, wondering what Cheryl was talking about. 

Moved on? she hadn't even dated anyone since the last time she seen Cheryl, she had never taken an interest in anyone else. Sure she'd had a couple of one night stands since then, but that couldn't be what Cheryl was talking about.

Wait-

"This?" she suddenly rose to her feet, pulling back her leather jacket to place a hand on her growing stomach. "Cheryl i'm carrying a baby for Fangs and Kevin! I never moved on after you, I never could've had what you and I have with anyone else. I never wanted anyone else." She explained, pointing her finger against the desk between them to accentuate every word, making sure the redhead was clinging to her every statement. 

Cheryl's mouth hung open slightly in shock, her teary eyes wide disbelief. "I- Toni. I don't- I don't know what to say," she whispered, afraid her voice would crack. She slowly rose to meet the height of her former girlfriend, her eyes locked on the familiar dark brown orbs that she adored so much. 

"You don't have to say anything, just listen." Toni started as she slowly strides around the desk, coming closer to the redhead with each step.

"I never let you go, Cher. Not one single day has passed since we broke up that I haven't thought about you. Obviously I screwed up by thinking you didn't want me around, I should've been there for you no matter what. But there's no point in dwelling on that now when I have you here, and you have me.  
Cheryl Blossom, I never stopped loving you." 

Cheryl searched her ex girlfriends face for any sign that she wasn't telling the truth. But only found sincerity, and pure adoration in her eyes. 

Without saying anything else, the redhead leaned closer to her ex, crushing their lips together in a bruising, passionate kiss.

Toni was only caught off guard for a second before she wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist, pulling her as close as possible without her protruding stomach getting in the way. 

Cheryl moaned out her approval as Toni started to rub her thumbs in agonisingly slow, pressured circles against the woman’s hip bones, one of her biggest turn ons, as Toni had discovered when they were teens. 

Cheryl was panting shamelessly by the time Toni decided to unbutton her blazer, tugging the restricting article of clothing down her pale, toned arms as she left a slow trail of open mouthed kisses down the taller woman’s neck and collarbone, sucking and nipping intensely at her pulse point. 

The redheads breath was shaky and uneven as she pressed her lips against Toni’s ear. The shorter woman feeling a flood of arousal at the harmonious sounds of pleasure her lover was freely letting slip past her plump, cherry painted lips. 

Toni pulled away briefly to admire a darkening hickey she left painted on her ex’s snow white skin, knowing Cheryl would complain about it later. 

Pulling her back into a forceful, desperate kiss, Toni rotated them slightly from their standing position and pressed Cheryl’s ass against the edge of her desk. Smirking into the kiss as the redhead gasped in surprise. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes-,” the redhead panted out, desperately grabbing at the hem of the smaller woman’s shirt. Toni grinned, slipping out of her jacket and tugging her t-shirt over her head, tossing it somewhere behind her.

Cheryl didn’t even flinch at the sight of her ex lovers baby bump, now much more evident in just her bra. Instead her eyes were solely fixed on the brunette’s engorged boobs. 

“Damn, you should’ve gotten pregnant in high school,” she teased, placing a hand over one of Toni’s breasts and giving it a testing squeeze, biting her lip as her lover let out a loud moan of approval. 

“They’re sensitive,” she breathed out, gasping again when Cheryl lifted her other hand and groped both of them at once, slipping her left hand around to unclasp the brunette’s black, lacy bra. 

Toni sighed in relief as her heavy breasts were freed, the feeling in itself being rather pleasing. However, the feeling of Cheryl’s plump lips wrapped around her nipple was incomparable. Toni didn’t hold back, letting out loud whimpers and whines as Cheryl grazed her teeth over her sensitive nipples. 

The redhead kissed her way down the brunette’s chest and rounded stomach, stopping to look up at her through hooded lashes for approval. When Toni nodded enthusiastically, Cheryl unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them over her toned, smooth thighs. 

Toni impatiently kicked off her boots and allowed Cheryl to pull her jeans over her ankles and place them aside. Giggling as the redhead stumbled on her knees over one of her shoes. 

“Where are you gonna-,” Cheryl trailed off, looking around frantically for a surface for Toni to sit on. The spinning chair would be too awkward, and the other chairs were too low.

Toni smirked slyly, suddenly reaching behind Cheryl’s back to swipe a hand across her desk, sending everything on there crashing to the floor. Cheryl’s mouth dropped open as Toni just shrugged and started laughing.

“Oh that’s hot,” the redhead grinned as she pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss once again before pushing her down to sit on the now empty desk. Toni didn’t used to usually let the redhead have the upper hand, but on this occasion she was too turned on and horny to even try to object. 

Cheryl pushed her chest so that she lay down flat, her back pressed against the hard oak beneath her. The redhead started kissing around her hips, nibbling and sucking on her inner thighs as she moved. 

She removed the brunettes black underwear in one sweep, yanking it down her legs and letting it fall to the floor. Toni’s breathing laboured as the cool air hit her glistening core, her arousal getting the best of her as she practically begged Cheryl to do something.

The redhead went back to kissing around her thighs before placing a kiss right above the woman’s clit, suddenly slipping her hot tongue through Toni’s soaked folds. 

Toni lifted her upper body up on one elbow as her other hand flew to meet red hair, grabbing a fistful of it in pure ecstasy. Cheryl moaned against her core as she felt her hair being tugged, enjoying the waves of pain that shot through her scalp. 

The sound sent vibrations through Toni’s whole body and she couldn’t hold in a squeal that escaped as Cheryl began gently nibbling at her clit with her teeth. The feeling was utterly euphoric, it had been almost a year since Toni had last had a physical relationship with someone; and Cheryl knew all the right buttons to push to send her reeling. 

“Cheryl I- I can’t! I’m gonna cum,” she panted, tossing her head back. Cheryl lifted her mouth away completely before plunging her tongue into Toni who gasped out in response, as the redhead flicked and curled it around inside of her.

“F-Fuck! Cheryl i’m-!” Toni choked on a moan as her core clenched powerfully, sending her toppling over the edge. Her whole body trembled with ecstasy as she whimpered loudly, back arching up off of the solid oak beneath her. 

Cheryl licked and kissed around her lower lips as Toni came down from her high, still quivering from the powerful orgasm.

“You’re amazing,” she panted, pulling herself up to a sitting position. Cheryl smiled and kissed her again, and Toni moaned as she tasted herself on her tongue.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Cheryl whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Toni wrapped her arms around her back, raking her nails gently over her skin in a comforting gesture. 

“I’ve missed you too baby girl, so so much. But let’s leave the sentiments until after i’m done with you,” she drawled, undoing Cheryl’s bra in one quick swoop. 

Toni flipped them over, slamming Cheryl against the desk and trailing open mouthed kisses down her stomach, unbuttoning her pink tailored trousers as she went. 

Suddenly getting an idea, Toni teasingly pulled the ankles of the trousers over Cheryl’s stiletto heels. The red head protesting the longer she had to wait.

“Toni i’m dying here just take them off!” she whined, trying to unbuckle them herself. Toni shook her head and managed to get the trousers over her heels, finally.

She pulled Cheryl into a sitting position and scooted her ass back a little, bending her right leg at the knee. “What are you doing?” The redhead questioned as Toni lifted her foot, digging her black stiletto into the solid wood and placing a hand around her ankle to keep it there. 

She leaned in and sucked on Cheryl’s bottom lip, the red heads right thigh muscle screaming out in protest as Toni pressed herself against her body.

Cheryl cried out in shock when Toni pushed her thong aside and slipped a finger through her folds, gasping at how much wetness had gathered there.

“Jesus christ Cheryl, how long has it been?” she joked, slipping a finger into the woman’s aching, soaked core easily. Cheryl gasped out and clenched around Toni’s finger as she curled it, making the taller woman’s eyes roll back in her head. 

“T-that night- at y-your grandpa-rents trailer!” she panted, and a Toni was shocked that Cheryl hadn’t been with anyone in all this time, no wonder her core was drenched.

Toni could feel her ex lovers juices roll down her wrist, squirting out in pleasure as another finger was added. Cheryl was a mess of moans and whimpers, stuttering out staggered breaths as Toni thrust her fingers in and out of her. 

The redheads leg muscles were quivering, her thighs aching from the position. But she was too far gone to care.

Toni swore she could’ve cum again at the sight of Cheryl’s hooded eyes and parted lips, cherry red smudged all around her mouth and chin from the forceful kisses.

The brunette leaned down then, licking a strip from where her fingers were pounding to Cheryl’s clit, circling the bud with the tip of her tongue. Cheryl swore she could see stars, she could feel her juices coating her thighs and the desk underneath her. 

She came with a loud, trembling scream. More juices squirting out of her, coating Toni’s arm, chest and face with the watery substance. She grabbed onto the brunette for dear life when she stood to gather her in her arms, quivering and gasping as she came down from her high. 

Toni held her close, relishing in the feeling of their skin on skin. It had been so long since they’d had this, and she knew one thing for sure now. She was never letting her girl go again.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter// @chonicarrington


End file.
